Emotion Project: Fairy Tail
by 16N00b
Summary: This is a story which contains series of one shots of many Characthers of Fairy Tail. This is a project to test a characther when have to they deal in a certain condition. Warning: might contain characther's death and sad atmosphere. Will always be marked 'complete'.
1. Worry - Charle

**Hello Everyone, this is Rafaela Mikaeli Reporting for duty!**

 **It's been a long time since my hiatus. Here i am back with this project of emotion testing. trying to see if I can write the characters under some circumstances.**

 **Like always, since I am newbie in Fiction writing, this fanfic might contains grammatical error and OOCness.**

 **I don't own Fairytail**

* * *

 **1\. Worried to the level of having out of characther – Charle**

 **CRASH!**  
"You looking for a fight, Fire-breath?!"  
"Why are you so sensitive, ice brain? What are you PMS-ing about?!"  
"That's it! You asked for it **Ice Make Hammer**!"  
" **Fist of The Salamander King!** "

 **SLASH!** "Be quiet would you?"

.

"Here comes Erza to save the day," Lisana smiled as she served Wendy and Charle's breakfast, "one tuna sandwich and one sunny side up egg with mayonnaise has been served."

"Thanks Lisana," Charle replied gratefully since she hadn't had food since yesterday. She was busy helping Wendy with missions lately because for some reasons, Wendy had taken a lot of jobs without telling anybody and strangely begged to Mira that, she too, had to kept Wendy's job schedules secret.

"How's she going?" Lisana's genuine concern managed to call Charle back to earth.

The white feline raised her shoulder before looking at the now thin Wind dragon slayer, "Well as you can see. Normally, I'd go with sarcasm and say what Wendy really looks like but … I think she finally listened to me, taking lesser missions gradually. That's why she's here this morning. You know what Cana said… um… ' _chillin out_ '," she said the last part trying to add a bit comedy on the conversation, mimicking the drunkard female despite the now glowing blush on her cheeks because Charle knew that she just did something very out of her character.

To the felline's surprise though, Lisana giggled. She patted the Charle's shoulder before returning to serve the morning rush hour of Fairytail Cafeteria, "You've done your best Charle."

The white feline slowly regained her composure by clearing her throat. Her gaze once again wandered to a certain bluenette, an almost lifeless one, who began touching her breakfast. Smile crept out the felline's lips because she's quite happy with her successful attempt to drag Wendy done to one-mission-a-day these past three days. Charle didn't exactly know the said dragon slayer's sudden compliance to her 'one mission a day' request, but nonetheless, it was enough for her not to pry Wendy for the time being.

Charle took a bite of her tuna sandwich at last. Like any other day, memories of her and Wendy flood in her mind.

For Charle, it all began with a number of fights where Charle was going to make Wendy explain her attitude, to Wendy went missing for days because the said dragonslayer feeling guilty at the fight that she created, to another interrogation but Wendy still kept silent, to a long silent treatment, to Charle becoming really desperate and drunk because of Cana's suggestion to a-sip-of-alchohol-to relieve-stress, and to many more events that led Charle to be more patient and slowly accepting Wendy's behavior.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _"Here," the white feline fold her arms after giving a cold milk to Wendy._

 _The bluenette replied with quick smile followed by casting her gaze downwards._

 _Charle drank her beverage dry before sitting beside her roommate, waiting for her to speak up but none came after what seemed like forever. "You know," Charle could hear the slight gasp which is carefully disguised in long sigh, "You're bad at lying, Wen. We've talked like this before and you still won't answer."_

 _Wendy let out another apologetic smile which really frustrated Charle._

 _"Look, I just want my best friend to be okay. You know very well Wendy Marvell that I am… Worr—concerned," Charle changed her diction remembering one of Wendy's statement that she don't ask for anybody's pity, "the whole Fairytail is concerned, Hell! Even the whole Magnolia seems to be concerned about you. And for me cursing must've explained very much that I am 100% serious about what I am talking about. Can't you hear my frustrated tone already?!" and true to the feline's word, she is concerned that tears began dwelling up on her eyes._

 _"I-I'm sorry Charle… I… uh… just…" Wendy tried to explain but ended up not able to say a thing. By that time, it was the first time in what felt like years that Wendy Marvell had finally, really, willing to talk to Charle although confusion and guilt were what written in her frowning face._

 _Charle took a deep breath to stop her from crying and faced Wendy, "Wen, I don't know what exactly happened to you. It seems your stubbornness won't let you share it to me yet. It's okay, I won't ask you further."_

 _Wendy closed her eyes as she deeply sighed. She was ready to hear another frustration of Charle._

 _"Let me help you with your mission at least."_

 _The bluenette opened her eyes. Surprised that her best-exceed-friend didn't scold her._

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

"Charle," One touch on her shoulder surprised the white feline. She jumped meters away from the aggressor. Wendy let out a confused look although she was quite amused by Charle's reaction. She giggled a little but quickly cast it away as the feline whom she just called began approaching her with an annoyed face. "I was about to tell you that I am going to Grandeen—I mean—Miss Polyushca."

"Well. I see the point. Now go on then. Do you need company?" Charle replied trying while trying to erase her embarassment.

The bluenette shook her head then smiling earnestly, "I'm fine. I need to go gather herbs at the market first anyway."

Understood that Wendy want some time alone, Charle bid her goodbye. She reminded Wendy not to wander off on another secret mission alone like the previous time and the bluenette said yes.

The whole guild bid Wendy goodbye also. That morning, became the most relieving morning Charle ever had.

* * *

 **End of Chapter one!**

 **Thank you for reading this newbie writing everyone...**

 **I'll be grateful for any comments and critics.**


	2. Determination - Erza Scarlet

**Hello again this is Rafaela Mikaeli reporting for duty!**

 **Welcome to the second chapter of this project everyone. I feel so confused when writing this tough because in this chapter I tried to capture An Erza Scarlet filled with determination but... I don't really know if I managed to do that ._. If you don't mind. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

 **First of all, I apologized if this chapter feel like it is written in rush. Because it is. I am at my peak on confusion in choosing the diction to describe the whole momment. Then I also apologized for grammatical errors and OOCness and (somehow) inconsistency ._.**

 **Before begining this chapter, I would like to give you A WARNING that this chapter contains CHARACTER DEATHs.**

 **.**

 **I don't own Fairytail**

* * *

 **2\. Determination – Erza Scarlet**

' _Tenrou Island… Finally, I've arrived._ '

The Famous Titania of Fairy Tail has returned from a 3-year-mission. The mission is a promotion mission to be one of the ten wizard saints. What Erza had to do was to become one of Magnolia's representative for the Kingdom of Avalez since the war with The Spriggan was over.

Originally, Erza was told to work overseas just for a year. However, since she is also a true Fairy Tail who invites extra trouble, she just had to be in a treasure fleet which was targeted by local pirates one day. The poor group of pirate just chosen the wrong guard to be messed with. They got beaten up bad. Really. Really bad.

If you think that Erza is not the kind of person who would beat less strong people than she is, you are right. Yet in this case, the problem was the Pirates ruined Erza's Strawbery Cake. Whereas we all know that NO ONE messes with Ezra Scarlet's Cake. Strawbery Cake.

The chronology happened in a flash:

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Needs 5 days with clear skies for her (referring to the fleet) arrive at the main capital, aye," said the captain of the vessel, "Hard to say, Magnolian only sent us beautiful lady guarding our treasure fleet. I bet you are very strong Mrs. Guardswoman. You go back to yer room, aye. Nothing to do yet. Have rest. Harr Harr Harr." The Happy sounded Captain laughed._

 _Erza gave salute to the heavily bearded captain, "Aye aye Captain!"_

 _With that Erza returned to her room hastily. Along her walk, The Titania tried so hard to keep her composure as a warrior. She repressed the euphoria created from her imaginations on what she would do once she was in her room. She had a bit of time snooping in her guardroom which resemblec more a VIP guest room. She knew that a hot tub existed, she would enjoy the bath first before the ultimate treasure that she brought along her journey. Strawbery Cake which cost 500 Magnolian Gold said to be the best in Avalez. She bought it after hours of waiting at the dock and had put it in the safest place Ezra's could think of before beginning her tour around the whole fleet. All in all, Ezra would really enjoyed every bite of her treasure._

 _Soon enough, she arrived in her room. She smiled widely and her eyes turned into huge cat eyes when she laid her gaze upon the cake box. She could feel her mouth watered yet decided to hold her urges._

 _She took a nice bath firsthand, getting dressed in a bathrobe, then sitting around the round small table where the treasured cake box stood, and finally doing the "sacred" unboxing ceremonial._

 _Now, if you were Erza Scarlet, you could see a very bright light emerging from inside the box before the light fades away. The Strwaberry Cake somehow looked very detailed as if you are zooming out your view too much you could see the pixels._

 _Then, the moment of happiness would soon turn into a massacre._

 _Just when the delighted word, "Itadakimasu!" was echoing to the whole room, a cannon ball broke off the ceiling and landed straight to the strawberry cake, then breaking the table, and it proceded to break the ship floor._

 _Erza Scarlet has never felt SO pissed in her life that she just flew out of the ship in her armor and then… and… ouch…_

 _The author could only describe that within a nanosecond, the pirates were begging for their life. They blurted out all of the secrets of their movement, who their bosses were (which turns out to be Alvalez's rebels), and where their bossess hid._

 _Erza bid the pirates so hard until she had reached the capital. There, she reported all of her findings and got her mission extended until she could stop the rebellion's movement._

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Even until this very moment Erza was still pissed at the pirates though they had become her faithful fans. She could always manage her anger by being grateful to the pirates because without their confession. Erza would never capture Avalez's rebels and helped the kingdom to reduce the terror by Avalez's expatriate. Moreover, she would never become one of the wizard saints without her pirate fans although it means that she had to extend time in finishing her mission.

That day Erza intended to pay a respect to her masters before finally returning to her guild which she had missed so much.

"Stop the ship Donburi!" Erza instructed the pirate captain in the middle of the sea. Donburi was confused since he could see nothing of the sacred island of Fairy Tail though he stopped his Blackburi Ship. Erza requested a row boat to be prepared for her and instructed Donburi and his crew to wait for her.

Erza rowed the boat alone until she reached the shore of the island. Without further ado she proceeded to the grave of the fallen Fairies.

"Hello there Master and The First, I am very sorry to come this late." The titania said as she cleaned the tomb of Fairytail First Master, Mavis Vermillion and Makarov Dreyar. It was Erza's first visit after the funeral of Makarov. She was eventually chosen as the next Master of Fairytail. However, she felt not worthy of the title. The Titania tried to escape her duty by taking a mission offered by the Magnolia's King as a test for her to be appointed as the next wizard saints.

She had cleaned up the tombs and began her prayer. She continued talking to the graves, "I left my duty to Natsu as the one in charge in Fairytail. I just hoped that he hasn't destroy the guild yet. Why did I choose Natsu to be in charge? Well, he's the biggest hero from the last war. He saved the Fairies… but not you though," Erza shook her head,"No, what am I thinking? We failed to protect you Master, it's all our responsibility to protect our nakama. I know that you will tell me that it is your job as a father to protect his children but still… I honestly can't believe you're... gone. I refused to believe that for a long time that I can bear to sit still in Fairy Tail."

Erza grew silence as she remembered the death of Makarov. She slowly rose her head to give one final bow before returning to the ship.

"I know I had been running away from my duty and I have just enough of that. I will take my place as Fairy Tail's next master and will follow your examples to protect the Fairies. Please, watch over us Masters."

Fireflies appeared as Erza went further away from the tomb.

"You really have made a very strong Fairy, Makarov I'm proud of you."

"Well... That young Fairy belongs to you to, The First. I can't take all the credits for myself!"

* * *

 **End of the Chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I welcome every comments and critics.**

 **See you in the next chapter :)**


	3. Overly Dramatic – Happy

**This is Rafaela Mikaeli reporting for duty!**

 **Hi, dear readers. Thanks for visiting! :)**

 **Today I've decided to write about Happy. Please do read :3**

 **This story might contain grammatical errors and inconsistency also OOCness.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **3\. Overly Dramatic – Happy**

This story will tell about our hero, Happy the Exceed, the flying cat, the blue loyal (cat) friend of Natsu Dragneel. The story began near a guild named Fairy Tail. The guild which had reputation of high destruction upon finishing a quest; and also Happy's guild.

That day was like any other days for Happy the Exceed. He went to the guild with Natsu and Lucy—or flying to the guild with Natsu from an angry Lucy Heartfilia since the two had barged into Lucy's room.

" **Open the gate to Aquarius!** " That was Lucy magic of summoning the stars through a special key. An angry Aquarius popped out of nowhere then arguing with Lucy about ruining her calm morning. Not for long though, Lucy managed to come to an agreement where Aquarius prepared her jug of water, ready to wash out Happy and Natsu with flood.

That is the que for Happy to use his speed boost magic. Yet, the angry flood was coming to the blue flying cat faster than he had anticipated. The flood had caught Natsu in and Happy too get dragged into the flood.

"HAPPY! BLARGH!"

Happy closed his eyes as he shed tears, ' _I'm sorry Natsu. I had to do this!_ ' and perhaps this had made Happy the loyal blue cat to not so loyal anymore. Anyways, Happy finally reached the guild and hid behind Mirajane's bar. And Natsu had been washed away by the flood.

"Are you alright, Happy? What's happening?" Mirajane said as she lifted happy from his hiding place.

"Natsu," Happy began in between his breath, "An evil demon summoning water flood has caught Natsu!" Mira could only smiled in confusion. Not long after that, Lucy entered the guild by dragging a bruised and soaked Natsu. The star summoner fell silent for a moment before breathing fire breath inside the guild. Or at least in Happy's mental image, it happened so. Natsu being bruised and soaked were true though.

Lucy walked to the bar stall and ordered her breakfast. Mira placed Happy on the table, telling the blue cat to apologize to Lucy, and he did so. Lucy only sighed and patted Happy's head, "You're spared Happy. It must've been Natsu's ideas to barge in anyway."

"Aye!"

"Happy you traitor!" Natsu mumbled despite his face was full of bruise.

"Quit it Natsu! It's over now and you better stopped barging into someone else's property!" Lucy protested.

"Someone else's? I thought we're going to get married next year. You were completely fine when I broke into your room before we had our engagement!"

"W-w-w-what? Well yes. N-no!" if you guessed that Lucy was all flustered, you're correct, "Next year is next year! Until then, don't you ever dare to do anything funny. I. Mean. It."

"They're loveyyyy doveyyyy," Happy smiled like the cat in Alice Wonderland. He continued to watch the couple's quarrel, not really caring what they were fighting about; So long as Natsu is happy, Happy will also be.

Suddenly the guild doors were opened. Light shone all the way in so brightly as mist sipped in from the doors. There, a feline angel descended from heaven. She folded her wings in then brushed her hair aside ever so gracefully. The next thing broke Happy's heart. The angel approached the scar-faced little cat. They were chatting so intimately like they had not met for a very long time.

Dear readers, if you believed that. It was not how the reality happened. Charle was indeed entering the guild with Wendy Marvel though. She was indeed greeting Patherlily because Wendy sat in their table to discuss about a quest they had planned to do; And Wendy is Charle's partner in missions.

* * *

 ***sigh*** Happy, you really need to stop creating dramas in you head. And if you really wanted to get close to Charle, start talking to her then.

"Aye."

All you had been trying to do until this very moment that I told the readers were avoiding her and acting as if you didn't care.

 ***stab*** , "Ayeee."

No one wanted to be treated like that. No feline wanted to be treated like that!

 **"*cries*** Ayeeee!"

* * *

 **End of the chapter!**

 **It's short, I know. I hope you enjoyed it though.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
